Cake (BFDI)
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Cake was a recommended character in Battle for Dream Island, and is currently a contestant in Battle for BFDI. He made an attempt to join BFDIA, but eventually failed with 134 votes, ranking 37th overall. He reappears in IDFB, with a newer design but he didn't play an important role in the series yet. In Battle for BFDI, he appears as a contestant and is a member of The Losers!. Appearance BFDI/BFDIA Cake is large and pink. There's lots of cream all over Cake's body and has red lines dividing cake into 2 segments (there's also one on the top). IDFB Cake is much more smaller and is shaded light brown in the larger portion of Cake's body will the smaller portion is shaded in dark brown. There's cream on top of him with a rim of pink frosting just next to it. History BFDIA Yeah Who I Wanna Know? Cake did not make much of a role in this episode, rather idles in the background most of the time. At the end, Cake gets flung into the LOL. IDFB Welcome Back Cake did not make much of a role in this episode neither, just idling in the background most of the time. This time, he appears in the intro and also appears at the end in an icon qualified for voting yet again. BFB Getting Teardrop to Talk In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Cake was seen with Pie playing tic-tac-toe. He won the game and he was sorry to Pie. Cake was placed into The Losers!. Lick Your Way to Freedom Loser elbowed Cake on him. Cake said Yikes when he sees Ruby eaten the cake. Cake was later seen when the team was trying to get Eggy out of the jawbreaker being squished by Clock. Why Would You Do This on a Swingset Cake was used many times in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. He was first used when Pin and Eggy were talking about 4 and X. Cake also appears with The Losers! on a swing. He also requested the idea to use Clock to pull the swing after being inspired by iance. Today's Very Special Episode Cake didn't have much screen time that episode. Trivia * Cake's current appearance drastically changed from his former appearance. He is one of the 3 other contestants that their design changed radically: Tree Fanny and himself. * Cake and Pie are the only recommended characters used as prizes in Cake at Stake, who were qualified in the voting of BFDIA. * Cake is Cutiesunflower's Favorite RC. *There is confusion of his genders, as his new design looks like a female. In many fanfics on this wiki since September 2016, Cake was described as a female. Gallery CakeNEW.png Cake BFMR.png Cake-1.png Cake-0.png Cake.png Cake.PNG Cake IDFB.png Cake (Object Chaos Pose).png CakeIDFB.png Cake-1472691951.png Cake pose (enzo).png Cake (OLD).png Cake BFDI.png BFDI(A) cake.png Cake_sad.png IDFB cake she gonna touch me.png Bfsp portrait Cake.png -18- Cake.png Cake icon 1.png Cakey pose.png Cake BTB.jpg Cakey oi 5 rig.png Cakey Rig.png Object Invasion Reloaded - Cakey Pose by ObjectIncasion65.png Full Cake 1.png Full Cake Idle.png Chocolate Cakey Pose.png Cakebfb.png Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:BFSP Players Category:Armless Category:Arms and Legs Category:Cake Category:BFDI RCs Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:IDFB Category:Cakes Category:Used For Elimination Category:Food Category:Battle for BFDI Category:The Losers! Category:Object Invasion Category:Contestants Category:BFB Category:Males Category:Females Category:Former Females Category:Cute